Lusamine's Redemption
by Akumanoches
Summary: Lusamine and Lillie come back to Alola for a reason. Read and find out why. Pairings include Lusamine x OMC, Lillie x OFC and Gladion x Plumeria. DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN POKEMON ONLY THE PLOT AND THE OCS. Will contain Yuri and Lemons later in the story. M to be safe wont post new chapter until i get either 10 reviews one word rewies do not count or 20 follows
1. Chapter 1

Lusamine's redemption  
I do not own pokemon i only own one of the oc's in this story avenger-and-the-geisha owns the second one that is also my co writer this will contain yuri DONT LIKE DONT READ

This story takes place seven years after the million dollar UB quest (A.N. this is the post game quest of pokemon sumo) my name is akuma i'm 18 years old i wear a black sleeveless muscle shirt and a black trench coat with a deep hood that comes to a beak that's always on and black cargo pants and a mega necklace from my girlfriend (A.N. my girlfriend will be introduced later)and a promise ring from my girlfriend. My twin sister is named luna she's also 18 years old and wears a black tank top, a pair of black distress pants, black glasses, a black flower barrette, and a black and white Z-ring that was given to me by a very special friend. My sister and I are tag team champions (A.N. this is my story don't like it don't read)

~Akuma's POV~

Me and my sister are waiting at the docs of the Aether Foundation Gladion told me and her that they are expecting very special guests but won't tell us who it is but won't stop smirking at me and it's getting suspicious i yell at him "What are you smirking at you asshole do you know something i don't?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He says.

"You know i hate you sometimes." I say.

"I know the feelings mutual sometimes." He said.

"you're really not going to tell me whos coming are you?" i asked.

"No but I will tell your sister" He says, then whispers something to her and she starts smirking too.

"Your an asshole you know that." I said to Gladian, then I whisper to my sister.

"If you don't tell me now i'll tell Lillie you like her" I say with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare." she stutters with a full body blush.

"Try me." I said with a smirk.

"If you do that I'll reveal you're in love with Lusamine." She said with a smirk.

"Grr fine I guess I'll have to wait. To be honest I don't think that the Pokemon League is ready for a scandal of this level, and if you tell them Gladion then I'll tell Plumeria that you like her." I say will seeing gladion smirk.

"Y-you have no proof!" he stutters.

"Oh really, what about this?" I asked and pull out his diary.

"H-how did you open that?" he stutters. I hear my sister yell from behind me "Lillie gave me the passwords."

"I'll have to have a word with my sister when she gets here." he replied.

"Ha. If Lillie is coming then that means Lusamine is coming too." I yell.

"Shit." he says.

"Actually were right behind ya'll." We hear from behind a box,and out comes Lillie and Lusamine. Lillie then walks up to Luna and asked "What's this about you liking me?"

"I-I've had a crush on you since the Iki town incident." she stutters.

I looked out of the corner of my eye only to see Lillie pull my sister into a deep kiss, and when they pull back they are red enough to put the reddest rose in the world to shame. Then I see Lusamine go to Gladion and heard her ask. "So what's this about you liking Plumeria?"

I saw him turn red and tries to make a run for it when I heard Lusamine say "Lusamine master override."

I knew first hand that it disables everything except the pokemon capture, and the ride pager. I heard him say shit and now he's being forced to talk to Lusamine. She walks up to Gladion and puts her hand on his shoulder and told him that he can tell her anything.

He stated that he liked Plumeria since he saw her trying to rescue Lillie from Guzma. I walk up to Lusamine and whispered something into her ear and by the time I was done telling her, she had a full blown smirk. I went to my sister and tell her our plan and when I was done all three of us had a full blown smirk.

"All systems reinstate" Lusamine stated, as my sister disappears and ten minutes later returns with Plumeria. Plumeria goes to Gladion and tell him luna said that he has something to tell me he sighs.

"Fine I've had a crush on you since you helped save Lillie from Guzma" He stated as she pulls him into a deep kiss and when they pull apart Plumeria then goes to my sister and asks if she's kissed the princess yet.

She says yes then Plumeria comes up to me and asks if I was getting someone. All I do is go up to Lusamine and kiss her on the lips and replied.

"Does that answer your question?"

Plumeria says to Lusamine "I didn't think you had it in you."

Lusamine says "I'm full of surprises."

Gladion asks "how did this all start?" After he says that everyone gathered around us.

Lusamine starts explaining. "It was after the first encounter with UB-01 Symbiont Nihilego. I noticed that he wasn't trying to hurt it, but just scare it away, so no more harm will befall it."

I start talking. "Right before we met up with Hau she pulled me aside and kisses me without warning. I was shocked at first but then without realizing it I was kissing back and the rest is history." We look at the others my sister is just smirking, Lillie is looking at us with stars in her eyes Gladion is banging his head against the wall in I guess an effort to get the image out of his head.

Plumeria asks "If we've done it yet?" while shaking her head then Lusamine whispers in my ear. "How about another kiss for the kids?"

I said "Anything to embarrass Gladion more." then I pull her into a kiss and to make it deeper we add tongue. When we pull apart we look at the other again and my sister is still smirking Lillie is still in awe and then does the same thing with my sister when they pull apart they were both blushing blood red again, and when we look at Gladion he was still banging his head on the wall. Plumeria is laughing at Gladion then says to him "Hopefully you don't act like this when we get serious." and all gladion said was "good point."

~Luna's POV~

-a couple hour later-

As we were sitting in the living room enjoying the company of each other Lillie decided to break the silence.

"Mom do you know that these two are…" She was stating as I shot my hand over her mouth and my brother glaring at me so bad that it would put an Arbok to shame.

"She's not suppose to know. Now behave or I'll punish you when we get home." I said in a sing-song voice, as I saw my brother giving Lillie a you're screwed smirk.

As he said "Sis if you don't go overboard i'll let you use my secret stash that I keep in my closet."

I say " Thanks bro."

While this conversion was going Lusamine stated "You better be planning on using those toys on me."

"Don't worry I will dear." My brother replied as Ms. Wicke came into the room letting us all know dinner is ready.

"Would you two like to stay for for dinner?" Lusamine asked.

"No thank you. We wouldn't want to impose." Akuma said as we were about to leave. As we were walking away Lusamine shot Lillie a look as she grabbed my arm and Lusamine grabbed my brother arm.

"There's no way we can win bro. Let's just stay." I say said.

"Yea. Let's get this over with." He said while not being big on social gatherings, hell he hid in the shadows during the champion party. As we were heading into the dining room Lillie and Lusamine were cheering. Unfortunately Gladion and Plumeria didn't join us using the excuse that they were going talk care of some unfinished business, but my brother and I both knew what was going on.

"I better have a grandkid by the end of this Gladion." Lusamine stated as they were walking out the door.

"You will have no such thing mother." Gladion retorted.

"I'll gladly fulfill your request even if I have to tie this wimp to the bed and do all the work." Plumeria added causing Gladion to look at her in sheer horror.

"Oh and if you get her pregnant you'll have to marry her." My brother added.

"And if I don't?" Gladion asked challenging my brother.

"Simple I'd disown you and Lillie will be the one who takes over the Aether Foundation when I retire." Lusamine stated.

"F-f-fine you win." He stuttered in a scared voice. As we were eating dinner Lusamine got up and broke the silence.

"I guess I owe you an explanation on why I'm here." Lusamine spoke.

"Mother you told me that you wouldn't tell them." Lillie said.

"I know what I said, but they deserve to know." Lusamine added.

"Know what?" My brother asked.

"I came back because the International Police Force are charging me with Terrorism due to the events when I released all the Ultra Beasts into the Alola Region." Lusamine stated with a tear falling down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lusamine's redemption.

Ch.2

 **A.N. WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 DECENT REVIEWS (ONE WORD REVIEWS DO NOT COUNT)** **or 20 follows**

~Akuma's POV~

"I won't let them hurt you." I said.

"I know you won't" She said.

"How are we gonna do that Akuma?" Luna asked.

"We still have connections with looker in Mele'Mele island." I told my sister

"Do you think he'll help me?" lusamine asked

"Well he will since Luna and I are champions". I said causing lusamine to gasp.

"True and we did help him obtain all the Ultra Beasts." Luna said holding her Guzlord's beast ball. "But how could a deadly beast be such a big baby?" She also added. You see my sister has the rare gift to calm to even the most unruly of pokemon

"True." I said holding up my own beast ball.

"Which ultra beast do you have?" asked Lusamine.

"Should I show them?" I asked Luna.

"Aren't you worried it will start a fight?" she asked.

"Yes that's why I'm asking your opinion." I said back.

"Yeah, but we have to be careful because I'm afraid Lillie will run and hide" she said back.

"Are you implying that I get scared easily Luna?" Lillie intervened.

"N-no not at all dear." said Luna while panickedly waving her arms.

Lusamine leans to me and whispers in my ear "whipped."

"Yep, anyways i don't think it would be best if I showed you my ultra beast." I said while leaning over to Lusamine, and whispered in her ear. "Just think about what brought us together and you'll get your answer." I said.

This caused her to gasp and whisper in my ear "Nows not the time to show that."

I said "I agree but are you now scared of me and going to run away?" i added worried. She kissed me on the llps and says "Of course not." then walks away while swaying her hips sensually. While I get a nosebleed.

She then looks at Lillie and smirks while Lillie returns the smirk, and walks to her while also swaying her hips sensually in Luna's her to get blown back by a nosebleed.

"Well she's going to be out for a while might as well put her in her bed" I said while getting an evil smirk that both Lillie and Lusamine recognize as the smirk I get when I'm about to pull a prank.

I lean over to Lillie and whisper in her ear my plan and she agrees. Luna woke up three hours later to find her in Lillie's bed, but she then felt something on her right side. So she turns to her right and sees Lillie snuggling into her, but then she saw what Lillie is wearing which was a pair of see through crotchless panties and a see through bra with the centers cut out.(A.N. i personally described Lillie's outfit) She looks at the door and sees me walking in while smirking.

Me saying "How do you like mine and Lusamine's surprise's"

 **A.N WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 DECENT REVIEWS (ONE WORD REVIEWS DO NOT COUNT)** **or 20 follows**


End file.
